Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (2005)
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar Leeds in conjunction with Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for the PlayStation Portable in North America on October 25, 2005. Voices Performed by *Salvatore Leone - Frank Vincent *Toni Cipriani - Danny Mastrogiorgio *Donald Love - Will Janowitz *Vincenzo Cilli - Joe Lotruglio *Maria Latore - Fiona Gallagher *JD O'Toole - Greg Wilson *Leon McAffrey - Ron Orbach *Ray Machowski - Peter Appel *Toshiko Kasen - Hannah Moon *Ned Burner - Peter Bradbury *Ma Cipriani - Sondra James *Giovanni Casa - Joel Jones *Kazuki Kasen - Keenan Shimizu *Massimo Torini - Duccio Faggella *Mickey Hamfists - Chris Tardio *Jane Hopper - Gordana Rashovich *Mayor O'Donovan - John Braden *8-Ball - Guru *Radio Newscaster - Sharon Washington *TV Reporter - Brooke Alexander 'Pedestrian Voices' *Jamie Hector *Jackson Loo *Bruce MacVittie *Jeff Gurner *Jamie Hector (Credited Twice) *Andrea Kessler *Lynne Horton *Phil Mikkelson *Koji Nonoyama *Devin Bennett *Jay Capozello *Mike Nathan *Ethan Abeles *Lance Williams *Natalya Wilson *Jay Gladstone *Craig Blair *Dave Edwards *Gregory Johnson *John Zurhellen *Blair Sadler *Georgia Sadler *Nicole Sadler *Judy Henderson *Kim Graham *Kerry Shaw *Tamara Carrion *Franceska Clemens *Navid Khonsari *Noelle Sadler *Nicholas Montgomery *Anthony Macbain *Ryan Rayhill *Josh Slater *Carmelo Gaeta *Hikari Yokoyama *Chris Jobin *Michael Rothstein *Stacey Rachels *Jennifer Koontz *Dan Merrill *Ali Khonsari *Ellen Rose *Chris Standal *Lorie Goodman *Neal Johnston *Son Garth *James Larsen *Karl Weibel *Ramin Khonsari *Ed. Thomas Jr. *Stanton Sargent *Oswald Greene *Audrey Amey *Sanford Santacroce *Jeff Madrick *Ben Weaver *Andrea Kessler (Credited Twice) *CS Lee *Yoshi Amao *Jackson Loo (Credited Twice) *Martha Morrison *Sarah Bloodsworth *Adam Deher *Billy Gonzalez 'LCFR' *Imaging Voices - Smith Harrison, Karen Saltus 'Heartland Values with Nurse Bob' *Nurse Bob - Chuck Montgomery 'Guests and Callers' *Ayana Osada *Nick Montgomery *Russell Lewis *Nick Born *Sean Macaluso *Kerry Shaw *Chad Johnson *Craig Conner *Mary Elizabeth *Rob Cross *Josh Bitney 'Electron Zone' *Steve - Ptolemy Slocum *Bill - Michael Urichek 'Callers' *Alice Saltzman *Jeremy Wheaton *Ryan Rayhill *Maine Anderson *Patton Oswalt *Wil Wheaton *Anthony Cumia *Madena Parwana 'Breathing World' *Lee Chowder - Ashley Albert *Crow - Gregg Martin 'Coq 'O' Vin' *Richard Goblin - Mike Shapiro *Imaging Voice - Ben Krech 'Callers' *Franceska Clemins *Sarah Bloodsworth *Adam Deher *Martha Morrison *Carmelo Gaeta 'Chatterbox' *Lazlow as Himself 'Callers' *Susan Lewis *Ben Weaver *Jacky Bam Bam *Ben Sparks *Deanna Moyer *Liezl Jacinto *Joshua Batista *Gregg Opie Hughes *Sondra James *Elizabeth Satterwhite 'Head Radio' 'DJ' *Michael Hunt - Russ Mottla *Imaging Voices - Jeff Berlin, Katelyn Hutchinson 'Lips 106' 'DJs' *Cliff - Ed McMann *Andee - Shelley Miller *Imaging Voice - Jonathan Hanst 'Double Clef FM' 'DJ' *Sergio Boccino - Robert Blumenfeld *Caller - Gerald Cosgrove 'Rise FM' 'DJ' *Boy Sanchez - Oliver Vaquer 'Imaging Voices' *DJ Andre *Lupus Thunder *Andi Hanley *Mat Ckillz *Couzin Ed *Lazlow *Terry Donovan *Bill Brissette *Juan Aller *Ed Andrews *Xeni Jardin *Matthew Orr *Jeff Berlin 'Radio Del Mundo' 'DJ' *Panjit Gavaskar - Hajaz Akram *Imaging Voice - Jessica Wachsman 'K-Jah' 'DJ' *Natalee Walsh Davis - Pascale Armand *Imaging Voices - Karl Weibel, Pat McKay 'The Liberty Jam' 'DJ' *DJ Clue as Himself 'Imaging Voices' *Jay Wright *Tom Yankowski *Chris Mercado *Vanessa Grullon 'MSX 98' 'MC' *Codebreaker as Himself 'DJ' *Timecode 'Flashback FM' 'DJ' *Reni Wassulmaier - Barbara Rosenblatt *Imaging Voice - Mike Shapiro 'Commercial Voices' *Alex Anthony *Anouchka Benson *Audrey Amey *Bill Smith *Billy Gonzalez *Brian Thomas *Chris Jobin *Chris Silvestro *Craig Blair *Dan Houser *Dan Merill *Ed Thomas *Ethan Abeles *Garth Johnston *Gregg Martin *Gregory Johnson *Hikari Yokoyama *James Ferrante *James Larson *Jay Capozello *Jayson Gladstone *Jeff Berlin *Jen Sweeney *Jessica Wachsman *JJ Adler *Jonathan Hanst *Joshua Batista *Karen Saltus *Koji Nonoyami *Lance Williams *Lazlow *Lynne Horton *Michael Nathan *Mike Ferrante Jr. *Chris Ferrante *Mike Shapiro *Natalya Wilson *Noelle Sadler *Phil Mikkelson *Ron Reeve *Smith Harrison *Stacy Rachels *Steve Carlesi *Julie Wemyss *Kim Gurney Category:Video Games Category:2005 Video Games